Expectation
by hyuns
Summary: Kris, kekasihku bilang dia menitipkan salam untukmu –Chanyeol. Baekhyun/GS/Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Baekhyun – Chanyeol**

**Summary : Kris, kekasihku bilang dia menitipkan salam untukmu –Chanyeol.**

**Warning! GS for Baekhyun. Banyak Cast lain berseliweran. Typo(s) berceceran dimana mana, waspadalah!**

**Selebihnya biasa, random semua.**

**Happy reading and enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

OneShoot

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun tinggal di Bucheon. Dia mempunyai tetangga, namanya Park Chanyeol

Chanyeol berusia 18 tahun saat Baekhyun masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama tingkat dua

Orang tua Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkenal akrab sebagai tetangga yang harmonis. Tidak heran jika Chanyeol tiba tiba muncul di kediaman Baekhyun sekedar memanggil Ibunya karena beliau keseringan di rumah Baekhyun dari pada mengurusi rumahnya sendiri.

Dan biasanya mereka (Chanyeol-Baekhyun) akan terlibat dalam obrolan ringan, dan sedikit monoton, dan hanya itu itu saja yang mereka bicarakan.

Misal bagaimana sekolahmu, teman atau gurumu. Tidak ada hal lain, membosankan sekali.

Lebih mengherankan lagi mereka menikmati keheningan seperti itu, sampai berjam jam lamanya.

Huft,

Dasar ABG

.

Hampir tiga minggu Baekhyun tidak melihat batang hidung Chanyeol sekalipun.

Entah mengapa dia merasa ada yang kurang saja. Lalu dia mencoba bertanya pada Ny. Park

"Dia selalu dikamar setiap pulang sekolah, mungkin sedang fokus untuk belajar. Minggu depan dia ada ujian"

Ough

Gadis itu pikir Chanyeol sedang menghindar

.

Malam hari ketika Baekhyun akan terlelap, dia melihat tetangganya berada di balkon kamar seberang, memegangi gitar lalu mulai terdengar alunan musik akustik.

.

_Bogo sipeun naui sarang unmyeong ijyo _

_(Kekasihku, aku merindukanmu)_

_Pihalsudo eobtjyo_

_(Ini takdir, kau tidak bisa menghindarinya)_

_Every day I'm so lucky_

_(Setiap hari aku sangat beruntung)_

_Sumgyeowatdeon, Nae mameul gobaek hallae_

_(Aku ingin mengakui hati yang kusembunyikan)_

_Neoreul saranghae~~_

_(Aku mencintaimu)_

_._

Baekhyun penasaran siapa gadis yang tengah Chanyeol puja lewat lirik lagu saat ini. Pasalnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah membicarakan seseorang yang spesial, dia tahu itu dari Ny. Park.

.

.

Chanyeol memutuskan bekerja di Seoul, dan mengambil kelas malam jurusan Desain Interior setelah kelulusannya kemarin

Sebulan sebelum cuti Natal, dia pulang mengunjungi orang tuanya, dan dia mendapati Byun Baekhyun sedang membantu Ibunya (Ny. Park) menghias tanaman (keluarga Park mempunyai kebun sederhana di belakang rumah)

Mereka berjabat tangan, Baekhyun merasa tangannya mulai menghangat, seperti tersengat dan hatinya berdesir.

Suasana mendadak canggung berkali lipat kala Ibu Chanyeol meninggalkan mereka berdua disana

"Sudah dua tahun tapi tubuhmu masih kecil saja, Baekhyun"

"Ah, benarkah?" Baekhyun tertawa garing

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Ya ampun, pertanyaan ini lagi

"Eum...lumayan, teman temanku baik, walau tidak semua. Kami cepat beradaptasi dipertemuan pertama"

Baekhyun baru masuk SMA, omong omong

.

Besoknya tahu tahu Chanyeol sudah berada di depan rumah, dengan motornya dan menawarkan untuk mengantar Baekhyun sekolah

"Baekhyun biasa pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih fokus mengendarai

"Aku pulang sore karena ada kegiatan tambahan hari ini. Memang kenapa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya

"Tidak jadi. Mungkin lain kali, Baekhyun pasti lelah 'kan setelah pulang sekolah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk walaupun Chanyeol tidak melihat, dia menggumam "Heu eum"

Lalu keduanya kembali menikmati kebisingan disekitar mereka

.

"Baekhyun, hati hati" Pesan terakhir Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun turun dari motor. Lalu dibalas senyuman manis dari Baekhyun

Baekhyun terlalu menyukai apa yang ada pada diri Chanyeol dan bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan baik.

.

"Byun, pagi pagi tidak usah gila, please -_-" Kyungsoo mengomentari ketidakwarasan Baekhyun yang mendadak kambuh

"Aku senang sekali, hari ini Kak Chanyeol mengantarku" Baekhyun masih membayangkan wajah Kak Chanyeol-nya dan tiba tiba tersenyum sendiri

–Omong omong, Baekhyun selalu memanggil Chanyeol dengan embel embel 'Kak'. Jangan ditanya, dia suka saja.

"Aku heran denganmu, sejak kapan kau mulai mengagumi orang segila ini? Apa yang kau incar darinya? Ayolah, kau harus mulai menyukai orang lain yang mencintaimu, bukannya menunggu yang tidak pasti"

Berdasarkan cerita Baekhyun, Chanyeol orangnya agak pendiam dan cuek tetapi sangat perhatian pada Ibunya (tipe orang penyayang terhadap pasangan). Dan yang paling penting, Chanyeol masih sendiri, dalam arti, single (bukan jomblo)

Si Byun mulai memasang wajah datar dan memandangi gadis bermata bulat mirip burung hantu

"Ini bukan tentang apa yang aku incar darinya. Aku mencintainya karena dia adalah Park Chanyeol, bukan orang lain. Kau pasti juga pernah mengkhayalkan Jongin menjadi pendamping hidupmu 'kan?"

"Omong kosong. Dan jangan memikirkan tentang menikah saat kita baru kelas satu SMA"

Kyungsoo memberi nasehat persis seperti Ibu yang melarang anak gadisnya bermain terlalu jauh

"Aku tidak bilang setelah lulus SMA akan menikah. Aku hanya ingin suami yang kudapati ternyata adalah Kak Chanyeol. Itu saja"

"Kau yakin? Belum tentu juga dia muncul di rumahmu bersama orangtuanya dan tiba tiba Ibu Chanyeol mewakili untuk acara lamar melamar"

Baekhyun diam, tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi

Mungkin dia terlalu berharap dan salah mengartikan semua perhatian Chanyeol padanya

.

.

Setiap waktu –jika bertemu Ibu Chanyeol- gadis itu akan menanyakan bagaimana kabar Chanyeol di Seoul, atau apapun itu. Mereka –Baekhyun dan Ny. Park- semakin akrab sekarang

Ibu Chanyeol dengan senang hati menjawab semua pertanyaan tidak wajar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum penuh makna

Dan Ny. Park selalu menyelipkan kalimat 'Kau belum punya kekasih 'kan? Itu bagus karena bagaimanapun juga kau harus memikirkan orangtuamu dahulu dan membuat mereka bangga padamu. Park Chanyeol saja belum pernah menggandeng seorang wanita satupun'

Baekhyun sedikit berharap bahwa yang dikenalkan Chanyeol pada Ny. Park nanti adalah dirinya, sebagai kekasih, bukan tetangganya, atau adik, atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan saudara dan sebangsanya

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah lewat tiga tahun dan itu artinya Baekhyun bukan lagi seorang murid, dia menjadi mahasiswa sekarang, bersama Kyungsoo tentunya

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Kak Chanyeolmu itu? Apa sudah ada perkembangan?" Sindir Kyungsoo saat mereka sedang menikmati waktu senggang sebelum dosen menceramahi mereka dengan materi materi rumitnya

"Kita masih bertetangga –maksudku, dia bukan siapa siapaku selain status tetangga seperti biasa. Tapi tahun kemarin, dia ke rumahku dan mengajakku pergi"

"Kencan maksudmu? Kau pasti bahagia luar biasa sampai sampai tidak tidur tiga hari dua malam"

Ya ampun, Kyungsoo berlebihan sekali bicaranya

"Heol, sialnya aku sedang di luar kota menjenguk kakekku yang sakit. Dan saat aku kembali, tahu tahu dia sudah di Seoul lagi"

"Ya ampun, miris sekali" Ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo dibuat seprihatin mungkin

"Sebentar lagi libur Natal, dia pasti pulang, Baek. Dan saat ada kesempatan mengobrol dengannya, cobalah menyinggung untuk mengenalkan kekasihnya padamu. Dengan begitu kau akan tahu dia sudah memiliki orang spesial atau belum" Lanjut Kyungsoo

"Mengerti, lalu bagaimana aku melakukannya?"

"Kau bilang mengerti, kenapa bertanya padaku?"

Baekhyun putus asa bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang sok misterius

"Benar, kau kan bodoh, Kyung"

"Sembarangan kau Byun. Kalau aku bodoh, kau apa? Dasar idiot!"

Lalu keduanya tertawa dan membuat seisi ruangan memandangi dengan tatapan sengit

.

Hari Natal tiba dan seperti biasa Chanyeol pulang ke Bucheon

Mereka berada di kedai pinggir jalan sekarang, Baekhyun tiba tiba memberanikan diri datang ke rumah Chanyeol dan menagih untuk pergi makan di luar karena setiap lelaki itu mengajak, rencananya selalu saja batal. Dan Chanyeol langsung menyanggupi.

Baekhyun makan dengan tenang, sesekali melirik ke samping, tempat Chanyeol duduk

"Kemarin, temanku berkunjung ke rumah"

Chanyeol diam di tempat sambil meneguk _pepsi_nya tanpa berniat membalas omongan Baekhyun

"Dia bilang seseorang mengikutinya saat pulang dari Bucheon ke Pohang" Gadis itu kembali berucap

"Temanmu, laki laki?" Tanya Chanyeol meneruskan makannya

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"Mungkin, dia cemburu pada orang yang kau sebut TEMAN" Suara bass Chanyeol terdengar agak sumbang

"Tidak mungkin, Kak"

"Bisa saja. Yang kau sebut TEMAN sebenarnya adalah KEKASIHMU 'kan?"

"Bukan, aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun" Baekhyun membela diri

"Tidak pernah sekali, maksudmu?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol terdengar mengintimidasi. Baekhyun gelagapan dibuatnya

Kenapa mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang ribut karena pasangannya ketahuan selingkuh?

"Kau kenapa Kak?"

"Tidak. Ny. Byun pasti sudah mengenal kekasihmu dengan baik"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya"

Ya ampun

Chanyeol ini susah sekali dikasih tahu!

Mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing masing

Baekhyun mulai mempertimbangkan saran temannya untuk berbasa basi. Dia tidak mau terlihat kentara sekali menyukai Chanyeol, dia harus tahu perasaan lelaki itu dulu agar tidak terlalu kecewa nantinya.

"Kak, aku belum pernah melihat kekasihmu. Kau tidak berniat mengenalkannya ke Ibumu?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit tidak rela pada bagian 'kekasihmu'

"Tidak ada"

"Bohong" Potong gadis itu

"Sungguh, jika ada aku akan membawanya kesini, dihadapanmu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun barnafas lega, dia belum siap Kak Chanyeol-nya sedang naksir wanita lain, kecuali jika itu adalah dirinya

"Baekhyun, saat ada lelaki yang berkunjung ke flatmu larut malam, cobalah untuk tidak menerimanya"

Chanyeol tahu bahwa gadis disampingnya sekarang hidup di kota –karena kuliah- dan dia menyewa flat kecil dekat lokasi universitasnya

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ini perempuan, tidak baik diluar sampai malam"

Ouh

Ku kira Chanyeol sedang cemburu. Baekhyun sedikit berharap akan kecemburuan Chanyeol padanya

"Kak, kau benar benar belum pernah berkencan?"

Lelaki disampingnya menatap Baekhyun, sampai sampai gadis itu tertawa grogi

"Hehe, maaf kalau pertanyaanku tidak enak didengar". Lalu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung

"Tidak apa, itu hakmu bertanya"

"Begitu? Tapi, sungguh. Sekalipun belum?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk

Ehm~

"Why?"

"Aku tipe orang yang malas jika harus pergi berkencan. Seperti anak remaja labil saja"

"Lalu bagaimana Kak Chanyeol akan mendapatkan seorang istri nanti?"

"Masih ada orang dekat yang bisa kujadikan pendamping di masa depan, asal dia mau saja denganku" Chanyeol mulai berbicara dengan suara rendah

"Maksudnya orang dekat adalah tetangga sendiri? Contohnya anak Ny. Jung itu? Kakak akan memilih siapa? Jessica atau Crystal? Ouh, atau mungkin tetangga Kakak yang cantik dan imut itu? Luhan. Iya ,kan?". Baekhyun bertanya lantang tanpa menyadari tatapan Chanyeol

"Kalau aku menginginkan Byun Baekhyun, bagaimana?"

Heollll!

Yang benar?

Sungguh?

Boleh berharap ini adalah sebuah lamaran tidak langsung?

Baekhyun ingin pingsan saja

"Kak, jangan bercanda" Gadis itu menutupi kegugupannya tetapi wajah panasnya tidak bisa disembunyikan

Chanyeol terkikik ditempatnya dan berhenti ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya agak kasar

"Wow, dude. Kau sedang asik makan saat aku pusing mencarimu, begitu?"

"Hei Kris, maaf lupa untuk menghubungi. Duduklah"

Lalu yang bernama Kris mengambil tempatnya, mereka –Chanyeol dan Kris- duduk diantara Baekhyun

"Sepertinya aku mengenal gadis ini. Apa dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Kris diiringi tatapan serius mengarah ke Baekhyun

Kris dan Chanyeol adalah teman sekolah, dulunya. Dia sering bermain ke Bucheon dan mampir ke rumah Chanyeol ketika sore hari, padahal tempat tinggalnya di Busan

"Dia tetanggaku" Chanyeol menyahuti seadanya

"Ah, benar. Aku ingat sekarang. Kau tumbuh begitu manis dan sangat cantik ,yah"

Baekhyun baru saja menggumam terima kasih tetapi suaranya teredam oleh interupsi Chanyeol

"Kau tidak berniat menggodanya 'kan?"

Kris nyengir, dan Chanyeol berbicara lagi

"Kris, kau belum punya kekasih ,benar?"

Dia menggeleng "Untuk saat ini, belum"

"Bagus, kau dapat salam dari adikku". Lalu tiba tiba Chanyeol memegangi lengan gadis itu

Perasaan aneh lagi lagi muncul saat telapak tangan Chanyeol menjalar di sekitar tubuh mungilnya.

Sedikit merasa panas dan menggelitik dibagian kepala dan perut

Jadi tanpa sadar Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berpegangan pada ujung baju Chanyeol dilengannya untuk menetralkan degupan jantung yang berlomba lomba untuk bersuara lebih kencang

Baekhyun tidak tahu efeknya bisa cepat sekali bereaksi setiap kali tersentuh oleh Chanyeol

"Siapa?"

Tetapi sekejap berubah dingin ketika dagu Chanyeol ditujukan pada Baekhyun

"Ouh, dia tetangga sekaligus merangkap sebagai adikmu ,begitu?" Kris mulai mencibir

"Tidak, aku bukan adiknya". Baekhyun protes, mulai tidak terima akan pembicaraan mereka

Jahat sekali Chanyeol ini

Dia benar benar menganggapnya adik?

Boleh mati sekarang?

Chanyeol nyengir, tangannya mulai mengusap lengan Baekhyun dan memegangnya erat

Baekhyun semakin terbuai, dirinya membuncah

"Bercanda. Kkkkk~~~ –"

"–Kris, kekasihku bilang dia menitipkan salam untukmu". Chanyeol memberi jeda, melempar pandangannya dari Kris dan beralih ke Baekhyun

"Padahal dia ada disini kenapa harus aku yang menyampaikan? Ugh, menyebalkan sekali harus cemburu seperti ini" Lanjutnya sambil memasang tampang cemberut dibuat buat

Park Chanyeol, kau bicara apa tadi?

Kau tidak mabuk 'kan?

Apa jangan jangan di dalam _pepsi_mu ada alkoholnya?

Itu tidak mungkin

Chanyeol bahkan lebih kekanakan daripada remaja labil lainnya

"Kau memang pembohong ulung nomor satu, Park. Kau bilang dia tetanggamu, lalu adikmu, lalu sekarang, dia kekasihmu. Ya ampun, dari mana kau belajar tentang menggoda seorang wanita?" Ujar Kris meledek temannya

Byun Baekhyun, kau masih hidup?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**Epilog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lima tahun yang lalu**

**.**

**Chanyeol terlihat mengepak pakaiannya, dia sedang bersiap pergi ke Seoul, memulai bekerja besok lusa dan Ibunya menghampiri untuk membantu**

**"Ibu, boleh menitipkan sesuatu?"**

**Ibunya mengangguk**

**"Saat berada di luar kota, aku tidak mungkin bisa melindungi anak Ny. Byun yang masih polos dengan jangkauanku sendiri"**

**Ny. Park masih setia menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya**

**"Ibu tidak perlu bilang aku sangat menyayangi dia layaknya lelaki yang mencintai wanitanya. Aku hanya minta Ibu jagakan dia untukku"**

**Jika kalian mencari orang yang pintar ****menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan rapi**, Chanyeol ahlinya. 

**"Siapa yang kau bicarakan? Ny. Byun memiliki dua anak perempuan"**

**"Ibu mengenalnya dengan baik, dia Byun Baekhyun"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.END.**

**.**

**.**

**Beneran ini cerita real gue, walopun dialognya ada yang ditambah tambahin, sedikit**

**Heol, sampai sekarang kenapa gue masih ngarepin dia? Kenapa? Kenapuaa? Kenaphha? #mulai lavar**

**Itu dialog yang pas gue makan diluar sama dia, beneran, gue nggak boong**

**Gue tahu dia orangnya jujur dan serius kalo ngomong sesuatu, dan selalu hati hati sama ucapannya**

**Tapi, gue nggak mau ambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat (eaakk), siapa tahu dia cuma bercanda doang #tp gue ngarepin itu beneran**

**Tante gue (dia tau soalnya gue sering curhat sama dia) bilang kalo gue cuma dianggep adik sama dia. Tp kenapa tante gue demen banget ngedeketin gue sama dia #au ah pusyinggg**

**Dan yang bikin frustasi lagi kalo tiba tiba dia udah nyindir masalah pacar. Orang gue sukanya situ, malah situ nuduh nuduh gue punya pacar, banyak pula! #sableng. terus arti gue nunggu selama ini apa? #mendadak emosi**

******Lagi lagi gue curhat #ngenes**

******Yasudahlah yah, lupa aja. **

******Okkkk**

**********Gue tahu diantara kalian pasti ada yang masang wajah ter bingung bingung (?) pas baca cerita ini. Buttttt, y********ang masih belum paham, silahkan PM gue, bebas mau nanya apa aja**

******Dan buat kemarin ada yang minta sequel fanfic Masha, gue lagi usahain, tapi nggak janji nongol di story gue ya #ditimpukin setelah ngasih pHp **

**.**

**Terakhir**

**.**

**Wassalam, rakjel #kaboooor**

**.**


	2. Sesama suka dilarang saling bertengkar!

**Cast : Baekhyun – Chanyeol**

**Warning! GS for Baekhyun. Typo(s) berceceran dimana mana, waspadalah!**

**Selebihnya biasa, random semua.**

**.**

**This is SEQUEL of 'Expectation'**

**.**

**Happy reading and enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memiliki sifat gengsi yang cukup tinggi. Jadi ketika dia menginginkan sesuatu, dia tidak akan mengungkapkannya dengan gamblang atau istilah gampangnya, lebih suka basa basi dan terkesan bertele tele

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 20:08

Untuk malam ini, Baekhyun mengesampingkan rasa gengsinya dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu secara hati hati

.

**To : ****Kak Chanyeol**

**Kak~~**

**Send**

**.**

Lima menit Baekhyun terlihat cemas. Dia uring uringan, takut Kak Chanyeol_nya_ tak mau membalas pesan tidak penting itu

Sepuluh menit,

Dua puluh,

Sampai satu jam-pun belum ada balasan

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan layar _smartphone _dalam genggamannya. Bergumam seakan akan memberi mantra pada benda mati tersebut dengan kata kata ajaib 'balas balas balas'

Ouh, ya ampun

Sekarang harga diri Baekhyun benar benar jatuh hanya karena si cuek Park Chanyeol

Baekhyun ingin menangis saja. Dia lelah, hampir saja putus asa. Mungkin kemarin Chanyeol membuat lelucon tentang menyebutkan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya, tanpa ada kejelasan apapun. Dan bodohnya dia percaya pada omong kosong lelaki tampan itu

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan melirik jam analog yang tertempel di dinding

22:47

Huh– Baekhyun harus cepat cepat tidur agar bisa melupakan Kak Chanyeol_nya_ dan berhenti mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti

Ddrrrrr...

Ting... ...

Dentingan ponsel mengejutkan Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat si pemilik senyum manis ini membelalakan mata sipitnya

Oops.

.

**From : ****Kak Chanyeol**

**Ada apa, Baekhyun?**

**.**

Lalu bibir tipisnya melengkung keatas, dia heboh sendiri di kamar

Tuhan~ kenapa di saat dirinya ingin menyerah, Chanyeol seolah olah sedang mencegahnya?

Oke, Baekhyun. Kau tidak usah gegabah sekarang, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah membalas pesan Park Chanyeol. Mudah bukan?

.

**To : ****Kak Chanyeol**

**Tidak.**

**Send**

**.**

**From : Kak Chanyeol**

**Ya sudah**

**.**

Oh My..., begini saja? Gumam Baekhyun

Baekhyun. Kau sungguh tidak salah menyukai orang datar macam Park Chanyeol?

Kau memprihatinkan sekali, Byun

.

.

Kringggg~~~

Park Chanyeol terbangun begitu mendengar suara alarm menjerit minta dihentikan

Pukul 05:30

Ini masih terlalu pagi, kenapa ia harus menyetel alarmnya saat libur panjang?

Dasar orang disiplin!

Tuh kan, dia baru ingat akan pesan Baekhyun semalam.

**Flashback **

_Malam itu Chanyeol sedang asyik menonton bola bersama ayahnya di ruang tamu dan ponsel kesayangan yang selalu dibawa kemanapun tergeletak di kamar, sengaja ditinggal. _

_Ketika rasa kantuk tak terhindar, dia kembali ke kamar dan mengambil benda persegi di atas nakas –sekedar memastikan alarmnya sudah ter-setting dengan benar atau belum. _

_Lampu kamar Park Chanyeol sudah dalam keadaan sedikit gelap, tetapi kenapa senyum lelaki itu masih bisa terlihat jelas?_

_Dasar! dikeadaan mengantuk saja masih sempat sempatnya tersenyum_

_Eoh –lihat, ternyata dia mendapat __pesan dari Baekhyun._

_._

_From : Baekhyuniie_

_Kak~~_

_Received : 20:10_

_._

_Ya Tuhan_

_Park Chanyeol Bodoh. _

_Kenapa dia baru membaca pesan Baekhyun saat jarum jam sudah di angka 22:45?_

_Gadis itu pasti kesal karena__ sialnya Chanyeol yang sudah sangat mengantuk hanya bisa membalas pesan seadanya, dan terkesan tidak peduli_

.

.

Lelaki itu menepuk keningnya tanpa sadar

Huft_–_ sudahlah, mungkin hari ini Chanyeol harus menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun secara langsung.

Eh, kenapa harus dijelaskan? Memang Baekhyun siapamu, Park?

Iya, itu benar

Tapi, dia benar benar penasaran sekarang

Oke, mengirim pesan singkat tidak masalah 'kan?

**.**

**********To : Baekhyuniie**

**Memangnya Baekhyun ingin bicara apa ****semalam**? 

**.**

**************From : Baekhyuniie**

**Tidak jadi**

Wow, Baekhyun ketus sekali

******************.**

******************To : Baekhyuniie**

******Yang benar? Tolong jangan marah padaku. ********  
**

******************.**

******************From : Baekhyuniie**

**Tadinya aku ingin pergi, bosan di rumah terus. Tapi Kak Chanyeol membalas pesanku terlalu malam**

******************.**

******************To : Baekhyuniie**

******Aku minta maaf. Memangnya Baekhyun ingin pergi kemana?**

******.**

**************************From : Baekhyuniie**

******Tidak tahu**

Asalkan dengan Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun pasti senang

.

**************************To : Baekhyuniie**

******Bagaimana kalau Game Center? ********  
**

**************.**

**************From : Baekhyuniie**

**Hari ini? Kakak harus meminta izin dulu kepada Ibuku **

Boleh sekalian izin untuk melamarmu?

**************.**

**************To : Baekhyuniie**

**Begitu ya? Tapi, sepertinya hari ini akan turun salju.**

Chanyeol sedang melihat beritanya di tv sekarang

**********.**

**************************From : Baekhyuniie**

**Ya sudah, lain kali saja**.

.

Iya kan, gadis itu benar banar akan marah padamu ,Park.

.

.

Sorenya ketika salju perlahan berhenti, Baekhyun lagi lagi mengirimi Chanyeol pesan

.

**Kak Chanyeol? ********–Baekhyun**

_******Kenapa, Baekhyun? ********–Chanyeol**_

**************Hari ini aku tidak melihat Bibi Park dirumahku ********–Baekhyun**

_**Sepertinya kau merindukan Bibi Park. Ahh, atau malah merindukan anak Bibi Park yang tampan ini? ********–Chanyeol**_

Chanyeol ini pendiam, tetapi percaya dirinya tinggi sekali

Baekhyun bingung akan mengetikkan apa sekarang dan _handphone_nya berbunyi lagi

_**************Baekhyun, jangan membuatku penasaran. Kenapa kau diam saja? ********–Chanyeol**_

**Emm..Mau menemaniku? Semua orang pergi dan aku takut sendirian dirumah. –Baekhyun**

**_Kekasihmu kemana? –Chanyeol_**

**Tidak punya. Ya sudah kalau Kak Chanyeol tidak mau –Baekhyun**

_**************Oke, tunggu lima menit ********–Chanyeol**_

.

.

Disamping rumah Ny. Byun terdapat ayunan yang cukup nyaman untuk bersantai dan Baekhyun menawarkan Chanyeol duduk disana

Lelaki itu hanya diam sambil memainkan ponsel kesayangannya. Baekhyun tidak tahu _mood_ Chanyeol berubah ubah dan tak terprediksi, gadis itu merasa terabaikan sekarang

Dia meminta Park Chanyeol menemaninya karena selain alasan takut, ia ingin bertanya apa alasan lelaki itu dengan berani mengakui dirinya sebagai kekasih padahal menyatakan cinta sekalipun tidak pernah.

Ya ampun, tidak pernah...

Sempat terlintas di otak kecil Baekhyun bahwa kemungkinan Chanyeol mempermainkan perasaannya adalah 93% dan sisanya entah kemana.

Baekhyun pusing dan itu semua terlalu rumit, bahkan lebih sulit dari rumus trigonometri yang dia pelajari sewaktu SMA

Hampir sepuluh menit dan mereka masih bertahan untuk keheningan.

Baekhyun mengalah, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari si pendiam Park Chanyeol "Kak– "

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya akhir akhir ini aku masih penasaran"

"Tentang?"

Kau gugup, Baek?

Tinggal jawab, 'aku penasaran dengan perasaan Kak Chanyeol' saja susah sekali

"Ekspresi Kak Chanyeol"

Baekhyun, lidahmu terpeleset?

Kenapa bicara melenceng seperti ini?

"Ada apa dengan ekspresiku?"

"Eh? Aku hanya merasa Kak Chanyeol terlihat datar saat bersamaku. Aku jadi serba salah. Apa Kak Chanyeol tidak suka denganku?"

"Hah? Bukannya terbalik? Kau bahkan bisa mendadak lebih cuek"

"Eo, jadi aku memang salah 'yah? Maaf kalau begitu"

Tuh, kan. Lagi lagi gadis ini menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan Chanyeol tidak suka melihat wajah murung Baekhyun

"Kau benar benar paling bisa membuatku serba salah, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun berhenti menatapi _smartphone_nya, beralih memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan mata

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Kak Chanyeol tidak merasa serba salah lagi?"

Chanyeol membuka mata dan berganti melihat Baekhyun disampingnya

"Bukan begitu, harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Byun Baekhyun, sebenarnya kau menginginkan apa dariku?"

Kalau Baekhyun menjawab 'Aku ingin Kak Chanyeol melamarku' bagaimana jawabanmu Park Chanyeol?

"Tidak ada"

"Sejujurnya, aku merasa kau aneh setelah kita pergi makan bersama diluar"

"Memang apa yang aneh dariku?"

"Tiba tiba kau sering mengirimiku pesan yang isinya mungkin berniat menemuiku. Kau sedang merindukanku?

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa bertanya seperti itu, tetapi Baekhyun membenarkan ucapannya

"Kalau iya –bagaimana?"

Bagaimana Chanyeol? Kau harus bisa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun juga!

"Apa...apa yang kau rindukan dariku?"

Baekhyun merindu karena dia mencintaimu, Park. Kau ini memang kurang pengetahuan dalam masalah cinta jadi tidak peka sama sekali.

"Karena Kakak sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara"

"Saudara, 'yah? Hah– lucu sekali" Chanyeol mendengus

"Maaf, kelihatannya Kak Chanyeol tidak suka seandainya kita menjadi saudara"

Chanyeol itu mencintaimu, Baek. Kenapa kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai saudara? Lelaki itu jelas saja kesal.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Mungkin aku sudah mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah padamu"

"Tidak, Kak Chanyeol adalah orang terbaik yang pernah aku kenal. Tetapi tolong, jangan membicarakan soal kekasih lagi padaku. Aku benar benar tidak pernah pergi berkencan"

"Kalaupun kau pergi berkencan, itu juga tidak masalah"

Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu mulai mengeluarkan suara lagi

"Kak, apa boleh kita menyukai orang yang sudah dianggap saudara sendiri?"

"Tidak tahu. Kenapa tidak bertanya pada Ibumu?"

"Ibuku tentu hanya tersenyum"

"Memang Baekhyun menyukai siapa?"

"Kak Chanyeol"

Uhuk

"Dan Ibumu tahu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Apa yang Ibumu bilang setelah itu?"

"Aku mendengar Ibuku mengatakan 'terserah"

Oh, Baekhyun sudah bertindak jauh diluar dugaan

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Kenapa? Baekhyun benci pertanyaan ini. Dan dia lebih benci saat dirinya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain – "Tidak tahu"

"Kau menyukai seseorang tetapi tidak tahu alasannya?"

Sebenarnya tahu, tapi dia malu mengakuinya

"Kalau aku bilang alasan sebenarnya, apa yang akan Kak Chanyeol lakukan? Menghindarkah?"

"Ckckk. Kau ini. Kenapa harus menghindar? Hadapilah masalah secara dewasa"

"Sekarang aku bertanya. Kak Chanyeol pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk kemudian Baekhyun meneruskan pertanyaannya

"Apa alasannya?"

"Setiap orang memiliki alasan masing masing, Baekhyun"

"Tapi aku ingin mendengar alasan Kak Chanyeol menyukai orang itu"

"Ka******–**u curang. Kenapa kau mengalihkannya padaku?"

"Ya sudah. Aku tidak akan mengatakan sebelum aku tahu siapa perempuan yang Kak Chanyeol suka"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tersentak, kaget mendengar gertakkan Chanyeol yang tiba tiba.

Byun, kau tidak sadar sebenarnya tadi Park Chanyeol telah menjawab pertanyaanmu? Kenapa kau polos sekali, Nak?

"Ahh...Ehmm... Tiba tiba tenggorokanku kering. Boleh ambilkan minum?"

Baekhyun beranjak tanpa menjawab ucapan Chanyeol dan kembali dengan membawa satu botol air mineral

"Kau tidak punya gelas di rumah 'yah?"

"Tidak usah protes, sini kalau tidak mau" Gadis itu berusaha mengambil botol dalam genggaman Chanyeol, tetapi tidak berhasil karena dia sadar dirinya terlalu pendek -_-

"Ya...ya...ya... begitu saja marah"

"Aku tidak marah, hanya kesal" Lalu melipatkan kedua tangannya

Chanyeol meneguk minumnya sampai setengah isi botol habis

Heummm...

"Baekhyun, ada sesuatu di kepalamu"

"Heung? Apa? Ulat? Lebah? Semut? Apa? Katakan..."

Ya ampun, bisa lebih menggemparkan lagi dari ini, Baek?

"Tenanglah~"

Kemudian tangan kiri Chanyeol bertumpu pada pundak Baekhyun dan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk meraih kepala gadis di depannya. Si Park membuat ekspresi terkejut lalu menunjukkan genggaman dalam tangannya yang masih mengepal

"Aku mau lihat"

"Jika ini ulat, kau akan merawatnya?"

"Tidak jadi lihat, buang saja. Hiiih" Baekhyun bergidik ngeri dan menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol di depannya

"Kau yakin?"

"200 persen, Kak"

"Tidak menyesal?"

"Kalau Kakak mau, ambil saja"

"Tapi aku ingin memberikannya padamu, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mulai curiga dengan sikap Chanyeol, apa lelaki itu pecinta binatang mengerikan sejenis ular juga?

"Coba, tunjukkan padaku seperti apa ulat itu"

Kemudian Chanyeol membuka kepalan tangannya dan Baekhyun mengernyit

Heolll!

"Aku tidak bisa menolak jika Kakak benar benar menyuruhku untuk merawatnya"

"Kau yakin hanya akan merawatnya?" Chanyeol tersenyum menawan

"Kalau Kak Chanyeol tidak mau memakaikannya untukku, aku tidak akan–"

"Cerewet, kesinikan jarimu" Ucap Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun

Ya ampun, jutek sekali

Suasana kembali hening dan Baekhyun masih tersenyum tidak jelas seperti orang gila

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Seoul" Chanyeol memberi jeda dikalimatnya, di sisi lain senyum Baekhyun memudar

"Ketika kita jarang bertemu, jaga dirimu baik baik. Masa depanmu masih terlalu panjang, jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna. Cobalah selalu mengingat orang tuamu dan belajar dengan benar. Lima atau enam tahun, aku sanggup menunggu asal kau mau mempertahankan hatimu seperti sekarang"

"Kak Chanyeol melamarku?"

Lelaki itu menggoda Baekhyun dengan meledeknya "Aku hanya memberi saran untuk saudaraku"

"Eo, begitu? Lalu bisakah aku melepas ini dan membuangnya di sungai?" Baekhyun menunjukkan jari yang mana sudah terpasang cincin pemberian Chanyeol barusan

"Aku akan menciummu jika kau benar benar melakukannya"

"Kenapa harus menunggu kehilangan untuk mendapat sebuah ciuman?" Baekhyun sudah siap siap melepas benda bulat dijarinya

Chanyeol, kau harus memberi pelajaran pada Baekhyun yang suka sekali memicu konflik

"Jadi, kau ingin kucium di bagian mana?" Dia mulai menyeringai dan itu pertanda tidak baik bagi gadis yang sekarang sudah dalam keadaan terhimpit badan Chanyeol

Bi –bir? –Baekhyun membeku

Mata? –Lalu menggeleng

Hidung? –Menggeleng lagi

Dagu? –Lalu melototi lelaki di depannya persis

Telinga? –Dia mulai ketakutan

Leher? –Baekhyun merasa dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pencabul bermuka datar

Atau...? –Baekhyun baru berani mendorong Chanyeol dan segera lari meraih gagang pintu rumahnya sambil berteriak

"Jangan sekarang~~~~!"

Ou, dia malu rupanya

Hah! Imut sekali

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.END.**

**.**

**.**

**Yehettt! Akhirnya bisa nyelesaiin sequel juga walopun hati gue nggak karuan pas ngetik ini #ceritanya lagi dilanda gundah gulana. L0L**

**Btw, kerjaan gue numpukkkk banget (gananya) kaya novel Harry Potter yang nggak pernah gue baca #males -_-**

**Sowrii kalo end-nya nggak sesuai apa yang ada diotak kalian. Gue bingung harus nge-end-in nya gimana lagiiiiih –Dooh, ribet banget omongan lu, hyuns T.T**

**And, thanks buat yang udah antusias sama fanfic amburadul macam karya gue dan mau nungguin ****kelanjutan ceritanya #**emang ada? *yaikss 

**Bagi yang masih bingung sama alur ceritanya bisa langsung tanyain di review atau PM gue**

**Khusus buat : exindira, kimsangraa, ifisehuna3 (maaf gk bisa kasih (titik), followbaek, SyiSehun, nanshin92, chanbaekjjang, ChellaGs, Ikki Ka Jung99 ****–makasih banyakkkkkkk reviewnya #kecupbasah *hih, jijayyy**

**.**

**Terakhir**

**.**

**Wassalam, rakjel #kaboooor**

**.**


End file.
